Hot-air Balloon Ride
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: This is a short read about Dean and Sam. Some smut in it.


**Hot-Air Balloon Ride**

Dean had seen an offer for a hot-air balloon ride and went to buy a day pass as a surprise for Sam. He knew that they both needed a break and even though he was scared of heights he would do anything for his Sammy. As he drove back to the motel they were staying at, Dean had a great huge grin on his face and he still had that grin on his face when he entered the room he and his brother were renting whilst they were staying in town. Sammy noticed the grin that was covering his brother's face as soon as Dean walked into the room and was a bit curious as to where it had come from but for now he managed to put that thought out of his mind and went to give his lover a kiss on the lips seeing as Dean had been gone for so long and Sam had missed him.

After a while Dean broke the kiss but still had that mysterious grin on his face, so his little brother decided to eye him questionably in which Dean handed him the coupon. Sam kissed his brother one more time and got dressed as quickly as he could and then went straight out to the car with his brother not far behind him. Dean drove to the place where he had booked the hot air balloon for the day, with Sammy not sitting still next to him like a child going to Disneyland for the first time.

When they arrived Dean went to the reception whilst Sam stayed in the car, he spoke to the receptionist at the desk to let her know that they had arrived and that they wouldn't need an instructor with them. Once all that was sorted he went to collect his excited little brother from the car. Sammy was both very excited and amused as he knew that this wasn't going to be easy for his macho big brother with his fear of heights but Sam also knew that Dean would do anything for him. So Dean took Sam's hand and led him to the balloon that they had for the day, he got into the basket first and then held out his hand and helped his little brother into the basket and then he started the fire up and within seconds the brothers both realised that they had lifted up from the ground and were floating up into the air.

Sam was having a great time up in the air without a worry in the world and it also had something to do with the fact that he and Dean were alone but this only seemed to excite Sam even more than previously whilst Dean was driving to the location. Now Sam's mind was on his older macho brother and he remembered that his brother must be freaking out due to them being up high and he had nowhere to escape to. This is when Sam decided to look back at his brother and knew what was going on in Dean's head just by the look on his face and if Sam wanted this to continue and not stop then he had to find a way of calming his macho brother down and Sam only knew one way to calm his brother down, so he put his plan into motion and hoped it was the best idea he had ever come up with. Sam moved closer to his brother and didn't stop until he was standing right in front of Dean, then he planted a passionate kiss square onto his lips and with that Dean started to relax to having his Sammy kissing him and being so close to him. His little brother was stood so close to him that Dean could feel the heat radiating from his younger brother. Sam then started to kiss his brother's neck and palming him through his jeans. He could feel his brother getting hard under his touch, Dean could also feel himself getting harder as his jeans were becoming too tight and he need to relieve the pressure around his growing member. Sam knew what his brother wanted and he was going to give it to him seeing as Dean had given him an awesome present, whilst he carried on kissing his brothers neck his hands travelled south until they came to Dean's jeans. Now he used his hand to get the button of his brothers jeans undone, this is when Dean had to hold onto anything he could find or his knees would give way and he would end up hurting his little brother and that was the last thing he wanted. His younger brother went down onto his knees and used his teeth to undo his brother's zipper on his jeans, which Dean always found incredible. The next thing Sam saw was his brother shove down his trousers and boxers to land at the bottom of the basket, then Sam started to use his fingers to pump his brother's member to get him harder in which Dean moaned loudly as no one could hear him this high up in the air. Sam then started using his mouth on his brother's now very hard and weeping cock and he knew that his brother wouldn't last very long as they had been apart from some time now. When Sam started using his mouth his brother was above him and was using his hands in Sam's hair to tug on it tighter which just encouraged Sam to carry on. Sam carried on using his mouth to go up on Dean's member until Dean came heavenly into his brother's mouth and moaning his younger brother's mouth.


End file.
